Recuerdos Sepultados
by Ayrton Scar
Summary: Kirika nunca se preocupó por el pasado antes de las blancas paredes del FIS, pero después de cantar su canto del cisne, desbloqueando parte de sus memorias, se obligará a hacerlo.
1. Prólogo

Me levante como resorte de la cama, estaba acostada, no podía respirar bien y sentía frío, mucho frío. Miré la ventana, estaba cerrada. Miré mi cuerpo, nada fuera de lo normal. Seguía con el mismo pijama viejo que mamá nos regaló a mí, a María y a Shirabe cuando dejamos las paredes blancas del FIS. Estaba desgastado y hacía tiempo que me empezó a quedar chico, pero no importa realmente, todavía puede usarse. Y aún si se rompe, siempre puedo convencer a Maria o a Shirabe de que me lo arreglen.

Me dejé caer a mi posición anterior sobre el colchón, extendiendo mis brazos y piernas. Se siente tan grande esta cama (y cualquier otra) si Shirabe no está durmiendo conmigo y abrazándose a mí, se siente tan... tan solo.

Agudizando mi oído ante la poca luz fue que me di cuenta de la lluvia, y es que hacía tanto viento que la enorme ventana que me daba la vista al exterior, se movía con tanta violencia que pareciera como si fuese a salir de su lugar. Giré mi cabeza de nuevo al techo y después cubrí mi rostro con mi mano derecha, suspire, lo mejor sería mojarme la cara y distraerme un poco antes de volver a dormir.

Mire mi reflejo en el espejo, se notaba que pronto cumpliría diecisiete, o bueno, según lo dicho por el FIS, mi cuerpo se encontraba igualmente desarrollado que Hibiki-san (o inclusive hasta más) y se supone que ella es mayor… Cosas como estas a veces me hacen preguntarme si realmente esa es mi verdadera edad, cuál sería realmente mi verdadero nombre, de donde soy realmente. Pero por otro lado, ¿realmente necesito saberlo? He vivido bien estos años sin ese conocimiento y puedo seguir así… o eso creo. Tampoco quiero preocupar a alguien con dudas tontas sin importancia.

Ya de pie frente al espejo del baño que todas compartimos tomo entre mis dedos los cabellos sueltos de mi flequillo, rubios y ondulados, no negros y lacios como los de Shirabe. Me acerco al espejo viendo mis ojos verdes, podría fácilmente decir que soy japonesa y que me trato el cabello de no ser por la forma de mis ojos, tienen la misma forma que tienen los ojos de María, una extranjera, así como otros rasgos compartidos que nos hacen tener un rostro ligeramente más definido, cosa que nos hace diferentes de Shirabe, de Tsubasa-san, de Hibiki-san, Miku-san y todos a nuestro alrededor, tal vez exceptuando a Chris-Senpai, pues ella es una mezcla perfecta entre lo extranjero y lo japonés.

Aún no desaparece de mi cabeza esa voz grave con un tono iracundo hablando el mismo idioma con el que cantaron Sain-German-san, Prelati-san y Cagliostro-san la primera vez antes de invocar la serpiente esa. Escucho también otra voz más cariñosa que me habla, pero no comprendo que es lo que me está diciendo, es un idioma diferente, pero, me hace sentir tranquila, me brota una calma como la que María me da y, por alguna razón, no siento ese idioma como totalmente desconocido.

Mojo mi cara con el agua del lavabo y me limpio con la toalla a un lado. Lo mejor es volver a dormir, aunque sin Shirabe dudo que lo logre, su calor me arropa en este tipo de noches. Quiero ya que los altos mandos dejen ya de supervisarnos para que Shirabe vuelva a mi habitación, no me gusta estar lejos de ella.

Me detuve frente a la puerta que daba acceso a mi dormitorio, en donde aún con toda la oscuridad resplandece mi nombre: Akatsuki Kirika.


	2. Mi vida en la ignorancia

— ¡Arde dess! —Me quejé de inmediato después de que Shirabe comenzara a desinfectar los raspones en mis brazos.

Unos cuantos minutos atrás, acabábamos de iniciar la clase de educación física, pero en un inesperado accidente hacia Shirabe, la rodeé y me dejé caer por las escaleras protegiéndola con mi cuerpo. Por suerte no era una altura muy considerable y logré maniobrar un poco, gracias a eso terminé con bastantes raspones y una herida bastante preocupante en mi cabeza... Para quienes no conocen mi trabajo o no pasan tanto tiempo conmigo. Que el blanco favorito de los golpes de Chris-senpai sea Hibiki-san no quiere decir que yo me libere de ellos cuando le colmo la paciencia.

—Eso te hará pensar dos veces antes de lastimarte—Me dijo Shirabe presionando el algodón con alcohol en uno de los lugares raspillados.

— ¡Pero fue por protegerte dess! —Me defendí— ¡DESS! —Shirabe hizo una cara molesta apretando de más el algodón.

—Justamente a eso me refiero—Habló—Siempre te lanzas directo al peligro sin importarte nada para proteger a alguien, como cuando cantaste tu Zesshou, o como cuando peleábamos con Micha, ah, y como olvidar cuando quisiste suicidarte con el Igalima...

— ¡Ya entendí, ya entendí dess! —Interrumpí a Shirabe avergonzada de que trajera esos recuerdos, pasado pisado te dicen.

Si se preguntan porque Shirabe es quien me atiende es porque era el cambio de enfermeras cuando llegamos y por suerte la doctora del terror todavía no llegaba.

—Ahora veamos qué tan fea está la herida de tu frente. —Dijo tomando unas gasas—Nos preocupaste cuando caíste inconsciente.

—Yo también me asusté Dess. No sabía si estabas bien.

Shirabe se sonrojó y murmuró algo que no alcancé a escuchar. Seguido de esto se acercó un poco más a mí y ahora sentí mi cara arder al tener su rostro tan cerca examinando el mío. Sus siempre suaves y delicadas manos se posaron en mi cuello y en mi frente, su diestra recorrió mis cabellos despejando el área, primero limpiando la poca sangre que había brotado.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunté cuando Shirabe frunció el ceño.

—Tienes una cicatriz bastante cerca del nacimiento de tu cabello—Contestó con voz monótona— ¿Cuándo te la hiciste?

— ¿Cicatriz? —Alcé mi mano tratando de tantear en donde estaba, no sabía de qué me hablaba. Lo único que logre fue que me doliera la cabeza. Hice una mueca.

—Ya después me contarás, primero te atenderé.

—Shirabe, yo no recuerdo tener cicatrices dess.

Ella me miró con tristeza.

—Entonces te la hiciste antes del FIS...—Sonreí tratando de aligerar el ambiente y comencé a jugar con las patillas que enmarcaban su rostro.

—No importa, está en el pasado dess.

Seguimos en silencio mientras Shirabe me vendaba la cabeza después de aplicarme una pomada o crema (no sé qué era) y cuando terminó, nos dirigimos a retomar las clases.

Y ahora... Ahora siento que quiero morirme por este horrible dolor de cabeza que, curiosamente, ahora no es culpa de la clase de cálculo o de poesía, sino de una de mis materias favoritas, la historia, aunque bueno, no puse nada de atención ya que me la pasé tratando de recordar cómo y dónde me había hecho la cicatriz que mencionó Shirabe. El timbre marcó el receso hace un par de minutos, pero yo aún no me muevo de mi lugar.

— ¿Estás bien, Kiri-chan? —Alcé la mirada encontrándome con una Shirabe preocupada.

—Sí, solo me duele un poco la cabeza—Sonreí.

—En ese caso sería mejor ir a la enfermería—Yo puse cara de terror ante esto, la enfermera ya había llegado y me daba miedo. ¡Esa mujer daba más miedo que los mismos fantasmas!

— ¡Dess, dess! —Negué con la cabeza poniendo mis manos en cruz— ¡Estoy perfectamente dess!

— ¿Segura? —Me miró interrogante—Has estado extraña desde que te revisó Elfnein la última vez. Sin contar que te acabas de lastimar.

Me tensé un poco por lo primero, desde ese entonces esos sueños extraños no me dejaban dormir mis ocho horas diarias y las termino recuperando en clase, como Hibiki-san.

— ¡Es porque ya no dormimos juntas desde entonces dess! —Alegué en voz alta y poniéndome de pie atrayendo la atención de las compañeras que quedaban en el aula, por consecuente, Shirabe se sonrojó y yo solo me reí incómodamente, el golpe no me dolía para nada, era como una pequeña migraña, seguro se me pasaba en un rato. —Perdón.

—Y-Ya no importa—Tomó mi mano— ¿Quieres salir en lo que queda de receso?

—Esa normalmente es mi línea—Reclamé en tono de juego.

—Los cambios no vienen mal de vez en cuando—Me dijo en el mismo tono mientras salíamos, yo solo pude sonreír sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a irse. De verdad aprecio a Shirabe, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí de no habernos conocido. Entramos después de veinte minutos para continuar viendo sobre la más grande guerra en la que Japón y Alemania fueron aliados, según pude entender de todo lo que me perdí. Por alguna razón me siento incomoda, me renuevo en mi lugar y comienzo a golpear mi pluma contra el escritorio.

— ¿Kiri-chan? —La maestra sigue hablando sobre más acciones que tomó Alemania, yo siento que me comienza a doler la cabeza otra vez, recargo mi cabeza en mi hombro y aprieto fuertemente los ojos.

—Eso es todo por hoy—Escuché a la maestra decir e inmediatamente abrí los ojos. Shirabe me miraba fríamente y me tomaba de la mano poniéndome de pie.

— ¿Shirabe?

—Nos vamos a la enfermería. —Simplemente me dejé llevar, cuando Shirabe estaba en modo imperativo era mejor nunca llevarle la contraria, la única vez que lo hice termine con un pequeño miedo a Shirabe en modo molesto, pero también debo admitir que se ve tan Grrr...

—Kiri-chan, deja de pensar en cosas raras.

— ¡¿D-Dess?!

—Tu cara me lo dice todo.

Suspiré y recorrimos el enorme pasillo que daba a la enfermería. Una vez abierta la puerta, la enfermera suspiró al vernos, no era como que fuésemos frecuentes en el lugar, pero digamos que la enfermera y yo ya teníamos cierto historial.

— ¿Qué es esta vez, Akatsuki-san? —Apenas levantó la mirada de los papeles.

—Me caí de las escaleras esta mañana y Shirabe está muy preocupada por mí—Dije ganándome una mirada de reproche de ella. La enfermera me miró incrédula, reparando entonces en las vendas en mi cabeza.

—Lleva con dolores de cabeza desde que se cayó, recién no podía ni abrir los ojos y se apretaba la cabeza.

—Venga acá, Akatsuki-san. —Me senté otra vez en la cama de la enfermería mientras que la enfermera examinaba las curaciones que me hizo Shirabe, aparentemente dando un visto bueno o algo así. —Yo no he visto nada malo en ella, seguramente se trata de una migraña por algún otro motivo como mala vista, demasiado calor, demasiado estrés o algo de ese estilo.

Shirabe y yo intercambiamos miradas. El tiempo pasó rápidamente después de eso, llegamos a la base de nuevo, se respiraba tranquilidad, quizá…

—Aun así, seguiremos acá un tiempo más—Al demonio… otro viejo más sigue indeciso de lo que pasa aquí.

No sé si ya lo había dicho antes, pero odio la política.

Por insistencia de Shirabe, terminé realizándome otro chequeo ahora con la mega genio de Elfnein. Como esperé, no tenía nada. Me fui a la habitación de Shirabe para que me ayudara a hacer la tarea y después, como la presencia de los viejos dictaba, me quedé a dormir en mi propia habitación. A este paso debería traerme también mi ropa de la habitación de Shirabe, si los altos mandos se quedan demasiado tiempo, dudo que pueda dormir junto a ella como acostumbramos.

* * *

No puedo dormir… Ya es la segunda semana que sigo escuchando esas voces en mis sueños…

¿De dónde provienen? Quiero saber…

Toco encima de mis vendas, el dolor de cabeza me invade otra vez, esa voz tan amable me recuerda a Maria.

¿Por qué no puedo recordar?

¿Por qué me entristezco?

¿A que tengo miedo?

* * *

_**Parece que ya es part de mi formato dejar el prólogo y el episodio 1 al mismo tiempo, jaja.**_

_**Quienes lleven tiempo en el Fandom sabrán que esta historia originalmente no es mía, pero quienes lleven una relación cercana conmigo saben que esta teoría acerca de que Kirika podría no ser japonesa y que además experimenta serios problemas de depresión (con algo de psicosis) sí que me pertenece.**_

_**Recuerdos Sepultados fue originalmente escrito por Alondra Scarlett quien hace como un año que dejó todo lo relacionado con el Fanfiction y las redes sociales, ella quiso privacidad al respecto así que yo respetaré eso. Después de la salida de ciertas cosas en XV decidí que simplemente no podía esperar más para avanzar con otros fics y continuar con esta historia inconclusa que no tenia más que dos capítulos. **_

_**Lo sé, yo solo me pongo la soga al cuello. **_

_**Obviamente hice unas cuantas correcciones y le agregué cosas a mi estilo, quizá haciendo a Kirika un pelín más inteligente por el vocabulario que usé, pero bueh, no será tan raro cuando entiendan a la perfección el punto central de la historia mostrando ciertas cosas que serán por demás interesantes.**_

_**Así es, soy yo el elegido que continuara esos fic inconclusos que dejó y que ha estado ayudando a RT con las traducciones al español de los fics de Xesphanite. Si todo va de acorde al plan, una vez acabe esto, Detective Symphogear volverá ewe**_

_**Sin más que decir, buenas noches, muero de sueño, me voy a dormir nwn**_


	3. ¿Qué sucede?

Akatsuki Kirika definitivamente no se encontraba bien, ojeras se enmarcaban debajo de sus ojos, ojos que se miraban turbados.

Shirabe intentó averiguar qué pasaba, pero como siempre, la rubia actuó feliz y como si nada pasara, no engañó a nadie, pero dejó bastante claro el mensaje de que si ni siquiera Shirabe logró hacerla hablar, nadie podría hacerlo.

.

.

Aquí estoy, nuevamente parada frente al espejo del baño. Nunca le vi la necesidad a usar maquillaje, por lo que no conozco una manera eficiente de ocultar las ojeras y así hacer que los demás dejen de preocuparse, pero dormir no es una opción, por lo menos no sola en esta habitación del cuartel que está tan fría. Cuando cierro los ojos solo vienen a mí gritos y más gritos, mi cuerpo se siente pesado y un miedo nace en mi interior, y el no saber de qué se trata no hace más que frustrarme. No logro comprender que quiere decirme mi mente.

Levanto el flequillo en mi rostro y trato de detallar más los detalles de la cicatriz en el nacimiento de mi cabello, ¿cómo es posible que antes no la hubiese visto? ¿Me la hice en el FIS o antes? Recordarlo tampoco es una opción, una vez lo intenté, terminé en la enfermería custodiada por todas.

Acaricio el contorno de la cicatriz con una mano en el espejo, acercándome de más.

Una imagen invade mi mente, estoy más pequeña, un hombre gigante me ve con asco y alza lo que parece ser una metralleta.

— ¡Agghhhh!

Caigo golpeándome contra el lavamanos, pero eso no importa, siento un dolor terrible en el brazo, como si me lo hubiese fracturado.

— ¡Kiri-chan!

_— ¡Deténgase por favor, ha sido mi culpa! _

— ¿Que sucede Kiri-chan?

_— ¡Piedad por favor, piedad! _

— ¡Akatsuki!

_—Aprenderás a actuar como te lo ordenamos. _

_— ¡Lo siento!_

— ¡Kirika!

_— ¡Lo siento!_

.

.

¿Dónde estoy?

Estoy recostada sobre una cama de la enfermería. ¿Me golpeé o algo?

Miro a mi alrededor, Shirabe está dormida sobre una silla, sonrío enternecida y la cargo en brazos y me apoyo lo mejor posible, con el objetivo de ponerla en la cama que acababa de abandonar; en algún momento su cara apacible cambia a una ensangrentada y me asusto, casi la dejo caer, pero reaccioné a tiempo y la dejé sobre la cama, alejándome con la respiración entrecortada. Camino de espaldas y choco contra María y Tsubasa-san, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan allí?

— ¿Todo bien? —Pregunta María con preocupación.

—Claro que si dess—Sonrío lo más natural que puedo—Nada de qué preocuparse.

—Akatsuki. —Me tensé al tono tan severo de Tsubasa-san—Acompáñame por favor.

Asentí y ambas dejamos a Maria con Shirabe, me llevó a ¿su habitación? ¿Qué pensaba hacer?

—Siéntate. —Dijo demandante y no pude hacer más que obedecerla, nunca había visto a Tsubasa-san molesta, y de verdad esperaba no ser yo la razón de descubrirlo, podía sentir la tensión que emanaba de ella.

Tsubasa-san pareció buscar unas cuantas cosas en su pequeño estudio y después se paró frente a mí, no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío ante esa posición, a saber por qué.

Pasé saliva esperando un regaño, pero sorpresivamente ella solamente se hincó frente a mí.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Con qué? —No logro comprender la pregunta.

—Kirika.

Tiemblo, nunca había escuchado mi nombre siendo dicho por ella, menos aun con tanta seriedad.

—Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti, Maria ha estado demasiado paranoica y Tsukuyomi apenas tiene algo de sueño. Sé que no te gusta preocuparlas, pero al reservarte todo estás empeorando la situación.

Ya, enserio, ¿Qué pasó? Todo lo que recuerdo es estar lavándome la cara en el lavabo. ¿Será que la falta de sueño me hizo colapsar?

Unos fríos ojos azules me analizan a profundidad, lo sé, esa mirada es muy parecida a la que me daban en el FIS. Vamos Kirika, piensa con la frialdad que pocas veces tienes e intenta crear una respuesta que le satisfaga.

—Si lo dices por mis ojeras, es simplemente que…

—Tus ojeras es lo menos preocupante de la situación—Me interrumpió.

Demonios, ¡invéntate otra cosa cerebro!

—Hablé con Tsukuyomi, ella dice que cuando no duermen juntas ninguna de las dos puede dormir bien y ya hemos comprobado eso de sobra. La situación no sería tan alarmante si no presentases una paranoia al dormir. —Desvié la mirada, sentía como la suya me perforaba.

—No es paranoia, simplemente no tengo sueño. —Mala respuesta, muy mala respuesta, pero pensar bajo presión nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

—No tienes sueño ni paranoia, pero casualmente comienzas a entrar en pánico cuando tus cabeceos te llevan al sueño—Me respondió con sarcasmo—Akatsuki, no pienso dejarte salir de aquí hasta que me des una respuesta que me deje satisfecha.

Dess…

* * *

Sentí como regresaba de los sueños con unas suaves caricias en mi cabeza.

—Mamá…

—Que tierna. —Me incorporé sonrojada al reconocer la voz de Maria, no es la primera vez que pasa, pero siempre me avergüenzo cada vez que brota de mi aquella palabra con sus caricias. Supongo que es inevitable, ella desprende esa aura maternal y siempre se ha comportado de tal manera conmigo y con Kiri-chan.

Momento.

— ¿Kiri-chan? —Miro a los alrededores, solo estamos Maria y yo en la habitación en la que anteriormente dejamos a Kiri-chan después de encontrarla en alguna clase de alucinación en el lavabo, gritando a saber qué cosas mientras se cubría lo más que podía y lloraba.

Kiri-chan no estaba hablando en japonés, inglés o algún otro idioma que pudiera reconocer.

—Se fue con Tsubasa—Fue lo que respondió Maria, tomándome entre sus brazos en un abrazo y continuando las caricias que anteriormente estaba repartiendo en mi cabeza—Sé que Kirika no dirá nada, pero por lo menos Tsubasa podrá analizarla a profundidad y decirnos parte de lo que pasa con ella.

—De verdad estoy muy preocupada por Kiri-chan. Me recuerda a cuando sólo éramos nosotras dos contra el mundo, aunque insista en negarlo, lloraba en las noches y pretendía que todo estaba bien durante el día. —Aun si no quería, mi mente trajo de vuelta a esa niña indefensa que pretendía ser fuerte y se enfrentaba a los demás, únicamente para que yo pudiera estar bien—Ella siempre ha sido así.

Maria suspiró.

—Eso lo sé bastante bien. Sabes, si hubiésemos podido encontrar una manera de afrontarlo desde el pasado, ustedes no se hubiesen peleado en la Frontera.

—De no ser así puede que el Doctor tuviese más probabilidades de salirse con la suya—Y era verdad, si Kiri-chan y yo no nos enfrentábamos, el Doctor no se hubiese confiado tanto y tendría un plan de ataque más sólido y, por ende, menos huecos.

—Hmm…—Asintió.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?

—Cerca de cuatro horas.

No puede ser, ¿tan cansada estaba?

—Tsubasa no tarda en venir con Kirika, convencimos a Elfnein de que prescribiera que tú y Kirika deben quedarse en la enfermería, para que mínimo esta noche puedan dormir juntas.

— ¿Y qué sucede con lo que pueda decirnos Tsubasa-san?

—Hablaremos de ello mañana, ustedes dos necesitan de manera inmediata un descanso.

Puede que tenga razón, pero conozco esa mirada en Maria, hay algo que no me está diciendo, y no pienso estar quieta en silencio hasta saber de qué se trata, nada nunca es más importante que el bienestar de mi _muy preciada _Kiri-chan.

* * *

_**Yo sé que nadie lee esto pero necesito plasmar mi teoría en algun lado y con algo de drama de mi parte(?) Jajajaja**_

_**Muchas gracias a quien haya leído esto, espero le siga llamando la atención para el siguiente episodio xD**_


	4. Indicios

Maria y yo siempre habíamos tenido esta particularidad de comprendernos sin hablar demasiado, ambas éramos bastante observadoras y perceptivas, lo que nos facilitaba mucho la comunicación, y razón también, por la que teníamos tan buena sincronización. Cuando finalmente nos encontramos, tras asegurarnos de que Akatsuki y Tsukuyomi estuvieran durmiendo plácidamente en la enfermería, supimos al instante que no nos deparaban las mejores cosas para nuestra conversación.

Me sentí psiquiatra mientras trataba de hacer que Akatsuki cediera a la presión, sorprendentemente la soportaba mejor que Yukine y Tachibana juntas, supongo que será por el FIS. Definitivamente si quisieran torturar a alguien por información, Akatsuki sería un hueso duro de roer, posiblemente peor que yo. Yo había encontrado varias cosas, pero sé que Maria había encontrado otras tantas, a final de cuentas, la conoce mejor que yo.

Tras presentar la prescripción arreglada por Elfnein y dignarme a tranquilizar a una Yukine bastante preocupada por sus kohai, y una Tachibana bastante sentimental con la ayuda de Kohinata, no me quedó más que hacer aparte de esperar a que Maria apareciera.

— ¿Te dijo algo? —Pregunté.

—No más de lo que te haya podido decir a ti—Suspiré ante su respuesta.

—Entonces ignoró totalmente el problema—Maria asintió mientras tomaba asiento junto a mí.

Nos miramos fijamente, como decidiendo quien debería hablar primero. Maria no es de tomar mucho la iniciativa cuando se trata de temas que verdaderamente le importen, por lo que en un mudo acuerdo me toca a mí comenzar.

— ¿Alguna vez Akatsuki te ha mostrado algún tipo de estrés post-traumático?

Maria pareció pensarlo unos momentos, pero finalmente negó.

—Casi nunca muestra cómo se siente en verdad, y la única persona con la que puede ser totalmente sincera es Shirabe, pero ella está igual de perdida que nosotras en este tema. Dice que todo comenzó cuando tuvieron el accidente por las escaleras en la escuela.

— ¿De cuándo Akatsuki regresó con vendas en la cabeza?

—Shirabe piensa que puede ser por el golpe que se haya dado.

— ¿Y qué piensas tú?

—Que puede ser un detonante, pero se veía diferente desde que los hombres de Kamakura comenzaron a venir.

—Lo siento por eso.

Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro.

—No te culpo por eso. —Sin poder evitarlo sonreí— ¿Qué hay de ti, pudiste ver algo?

La miré unos cuantos segundos y desvié la mirada hacia al frente.

—Su comportamiento me recuerda a Yukine a ratos. Había veces en las que soñaba cosas no muy agradables que le dificultaban dormir, el comandante fue quien más le ayudó con eso.

— ¿Pero…?

—Yukine sí sabía la razón por la que temía a sus sueños, Akatsuki no, y es preocupante lo similares que ustedes tres son para este caso.

— ¿Recuerdos? —Preguntó alzando la ceja, yo solo le di la razón—Pero Kirika no recuerda nada que le pueda perturbar a tal punto.

—Quizá ese sea el problema principal—Admití en voz baja—Hay una mínima posibilidad de que los recuerdos de su vida antes del FIS estén volviendo.

.

.

Desperté más descansada que nunca. ¡Dormir junto a Shirabe es lo mejor del mundo! Hoy no tuve ningún sueño extraño y siento que finalmente no me dormiré en clases. No entiendo mucho a Hibiki-san, pero ser regañada por las maestras a todas horas no es muy agradable dess.

—Kiri-chan—Imposible de creer o no, pero la realidad es que Shirabe siempre suele dormir más que yo. Sí, yo soy bastante perezosa y me parece muy injusto que el universo me haya dado unas energías infinitas y Shirabe deba recargarlas con sus necesarias diez horas de sueño.

La abrazo así muy, pero muy fuerte, y cierro los ojos, sin sueño ni intenciones de volverme a dormir realmente. Es una pequeña costumbre que tenemos, a Shirabe le gusta "levantarme", por lo que después de admirar lo linda que es, dejo que mi cuerpo recuerde su aroma y su calidez, ese manto protector que me rodea y razón también por la que estoy determinada a protegerla a toda costa. Después de un rato ella se despierta y me da caricias en la cabeza para convencerme de que dejemos la cama. Sería más productivo si solo pudiéramos quedarnos en cama todo el día abrazadas, la vida perfecta en su amplia definición ¿estamos de acuerdo?

—Kiri-chan, debemos ir a revisión. —Me dice mientras continua con sus caricias, yo prefiero abrazarla un poco más.

—Ya tuvimos revisión hace como un mes—Me quejé—Además estamos bien dess~

Shirabe detiene sus caricias y guarda silencio, inmediatamente abro los ojos y me encuentro con una mirada seria viéndome profundamente. Siento como si pudiera verla de esta manera todos los días, a cada minuto y a cada segundo.

—Dejémonos de engañar, Kiri-chan. Algo pasa y no estás realmente bien. —Su rostro se vuelve más cercano al mío y una de sus manos se apoya en mi mejilla— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Qué sucede con qué?

Shirabe continúa viéndome de manera dura, pero yo realmente sigo sin entender el comportamiento de todas. Yo estoy bien, lo único que necesitaba es volver a dormir con Shirabe, no tiene sentido que también Maria se preocupe e involucre a Tsubasa-san en el asunto. Al final estuve dos horas en su habitación, y no me quedó otra más que decirle que tenía sueños raros, en donde escuchaba voces dándome órdenes con la condición de que no se lo dijera a nadie más. No vale la pena que se tomen tantas molestias conmigo.

Maria también había estado muy seria con el asunto, cuando volvimos a la habitación, nada amablemente Maria me dejó la orden de hacerme una revisión general hoy, a la que no le veo mucho sentido. Pero ni modo, tampoco es como si pudiera decirle que no, una Maria enojada da miedo.

.

.

—Es raro que seas justamente tú quien te quedes dormida—Dije mientras seguía viendo unas cuantas cosas en la computadora.

—Creo que acabo de comprender porque tenía problemas con las clases de humanidades—Solté una pequeña risotada que fue correspondida por una sonrisa muy pequeña de marca Tsubasa. Se restregó los ojos y se sentó de manera parcialmente decente, ya que al final se terminó apoyando sobre mí para ver la pantalla del computador— ¿Encontraste algo de relevancia?

—Finalmente pude identificar en que idioma estaba hablando Kirika cuando la hallamos en el lavabo.

Ante lo dicho, rápidamente espabiló y me miró esperando la respuesta.

—Es polaco en su mayoría, aunque tiene sus influencias de alemán y ruso. Se parece mucho al ruso que manejamos en Ucrania, utilizó la palabra "Przepraszam" que suena muy parecida a "proshcheniye" que significa perdón.

Me reí abiertamente por la cara de Tsubasa, muy apenas podía comprender algo del inglés por lo que no entendió mucho de lo que quise decir, y el mohín que me hizo para demostrarme su inconformidad fue la gloria. Se lo merecía por avergonzarme en el cuartel el otro día.

—Gran parte de las lenguas eslavas tienen sonidos muy parecidos, busqué en los diversos traductores que Elfnein me facilitó y analicé lo que decía. Kirika suplicaba perdón y piedad en polaco.

— ¿Polaco?

—Bastante raro, ¿verdad? —Tsubasa guardó silencio y se quedó pensando unas cuantas cosas— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿La máquina de Elfnein continúa funcionando?

— ¿El neurotransmisor? —Ella asintió, rápidamente entendí su idea— ¿Crees que sea la mejor opción usarlo? No es tan sencillo como uno podría pensar, y la verdad me preocupa las cosas que Kirika pueda hallar en su subconsciente. Yo me encontré con el Doctor y no fue muy agradable que digamos.

—No pienso que lleguemos a tal nivel de profundidad, simplemente necesitamos cierta cantidad de información para hacer un diagnóstico adecuado y tomar las acciones necesarias.

Allí Tsubasa tenía un muy buen punto, los exámenes ordinarios no nos ayudarían de mucho, por esto no pudimos detectar que algo pasaba con Kirika hasta que tuvo este colapso, del cual ya vimos que no recuerda nada. Pero entrar a su mente no solo es invasivo, sino que también puede abrir puertas que el mismo cerebro cierra por nuestro bienestar —según lo dicho por Elfnein—, y no solo eso, si se pierde el enfoque ninguna de las consciencias podría regresar a su cuerpo. Me preocupa, porque sé muy bien quien sería la persona que entraría con Kirika a los lares de su propia mente.

—Confiaré en ti, pero me encargaré de supervisar el escaneo. —Una mano se posó sobre la mía y una sonrisa tranquilizadora me fue dirigida.

—Hablaré con Tsukuyomi y le explicaré un poco de lo que hemos descubierto. Después iré con el comandante y le pediré un poco de ayuda.

—Tienes un plan, ¿cierto? —Aquella mirada solemne me dio la respuesta, junto con una inquietud.

Había algo que Tsubasa no me estaba contando.

—Todo estará bien, Maria.

* * *

**_Perdonen la tardanza... entre lo que Satelight se la pasan dándome infartos con cada capítulo de Symphogear XV (pueden buscar mis reacciones en Youtube, son fáciles de encontrar), la universidad y la investigación que estuve haciendo para las bases de este fic he andado medio ocupado. Quiero aprovechar la historia universal para los fundamentos de este fic... porque por si no lo sabían surgió por una clase de historia que tuvimos Alondra y yo durante la preparatoria XD Algún día les platicaré esa historia (?)_**

**_Muchas gracias a Uzuki y a Karnash por dejar sus reviews, que sepan que los leí con mucho cariño. _**

**_Respondiendo a Uzuki, sí, Detective Symphogear volverá en cuanto termine este fic... o Corazón Traslúcido (el de título griego), he estado corrigiendo algunas cosas y avanzando en otros capítulos. Lastimosamente dejé pausado el crossover porque MALDITO SATELIGHT siempre me deja sin palabras con cada cap. Ya definitivamente ando esperando al cap13 para poder continuar (un mes mas o menos). _**

**_Karnash, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta nueva versión y dejarme saber que leíste la original, Alondra te manda saludos como a Uzuki también. la relación de Kirika y Shirabe será muy importante, sí, pero también habrá de otros personajes... todo implícito porque acá lo importante es el mega-disparate de Kirika xD _**

**_Sin más que decir, buenas noches a todos, y nos leeremos en el capítulo siguiente. ¡Hasta la próxima!_**


End file.
